Three's Company, Four's an Orgy
by cakeisnotpie
Summary: Tony drags Clint into parallel dimensions where they meet William Brandt and Aaron Cross. Serious Porn with a little plot. Be warned! :)
1. Chapter 1

"Ummmm … is that the Tesseract?" Clint asked, pausing just inside the door to the workshop; his eyes narrowed in suspicion and who could blame him after his experience with the glowing blue sphere? Of course, that didn't occur to Tony until after he'd asked Clint down to help with the experiment he was currently running.

"Oh, yeah, hey, sorry 'bout that. Can you come over here?" Tony didn't even look up from the device he was building, so intent on his new obsession.

"What the hell are you doing, Tony?" Clint demanded.

"Portals to other dimensions. Wibbley wobbley stuff. Hard to explain. I need your hand," He reached out and snagged Clint's wrist, dragging him over to the table. "Put your fingers here."

"Oh, hell, no. I'm not messing with that again." Clint shook his head.

"Don't wuss out on me now. I need someone who's had Tesseract energy in them to key off of. Didn't work on me, so…" He took advantage of Clint's confusion to press his palm down onto a scanner. Clint felt a spark run up his arm and yanked back. The lights flickered and Dum-e whirred, emitting a worried whine. Tony checked the readout flying past on the screen just as the Tesseract pulsed and a circle of blue flared out, leaping right at Clint. "Okay, that's probably not good."

"Tony!" He shouted as the energy ran down the length of his body from his head to his toes. "What the fuck …"

"Give me a second here, I think it's centering the program around your …"

The whole room spun on its axis, nausea welled up in both men, and everything changed.

….

"Target acquired. Working my way over there."

William Brandt calmly swirled his martini – mango apple something he'd picked up off of a tray – and wound through the black tie fundraiser attendees, most of them decked out in their glittering finest. Not that this ever got easier, but at least the mark was known to be an easy pick-up; the man had more sex videos on the internet than even Paris Hilton and liked a very specific type of guy. That was why Carter was playing backup and Ethan was in the van – seemed that Ethan and Tony Stark had a history, an antagonistic one to boot. So that left Brandt or Benji, and, well, Brandt did say next time he got to seduce the rich guy, so here he was, at a society function, dressed to the nines, and getting ready to come on to a billionaire playboy.

Stark was surrounded by hanger-ons, groupies who vied for his attention and people who wanted his money; he deftly handed them with humor and a smile, sipping his drink as he slipped out of the group, blue eyes scanning the crowd. They skated over Brandt, paused and zeroed in, widening a little as the full force of Stark's charm was turned on him. The relieved smile took him back, but Brandt rolled with it, stopping to lean against a post and wait for Stark to come to him.

"He's on the hook," Ethan said in his ear. "Remember what I told you; don't get in over your head or move too fast. We need time to get in and out of the lab, so drag things out. Stark can be a head rush if you're not careful."

"I think I can handle it," Brandt murmured, covering the words with a sip of champagne. "You find those blueprints."

"Thank god!" Stark had to make four more stops before he came to where Brandt stood. He finished his drink in one gulp and grabbed another from a waiter hovering just behind him with a tray. "Nice suit, by the way."

"Thanks," Brandt nodded, letting his eyes rove over the man's trim form; he certainly wasn't hard on the eyes, that's for sure. He'd better tamp down on his reaction or Ethan would give him hell about it. "Amazing what some money and a good tailor can do."

"Let's get the hell out of here," Stark caught Brandt's wrist and tugged him along in his wake, parting the crowd as he moved determinedly to the exit doors.

"Umm, Will, slow down, dude," Benji's voice sounded worried. "Ethan's not even in the hall yet."

"Tony Stark." The woman materialized in front of them, her ginger hair piled artfully on top of her head, her sapphire blue dress elegant and expensive. Pepper Potts, Stark's right hand and current CEO of Stark Industries. "You are not leaving yet. The Premier is on his way and we need him to make this deal work."

"Pep, I've got to take care of this" Stark tossed his head towards Brandt. "I need to …"

"I know, Tony, I've heard it all before." Her voice held an edge of anger as her eyes flashed over Brandt's body, then ignored him; Will caught the surprise that flitted across Stark's face at Pepper's reaction. "If we lose this contract …."

"I promise. 30 minutes, tops, then I'll be back. You can trust me." Stark gave her a puppy dog look that would melt the strongest heart, but Pepper only glared back.

"20 and then I'm coming in no matter what state you're in." She strode off, heels clicking, grabbing a glass of champagne as she moved away.

He led Brandt to a private elevator not too far away, handprints as a key code, pulling him inside. Once the car started upward with a jerk, door closing, Stark punched a button and sagged back against the wall. "Damn, I know. I'm a jerk. Let's get that out of the way first."

"Okay, you're a jerk." He smiled in what he hoped was a seductive way, fixated on the illuminated button; he'd memorized the building layout and the only thing on the floor they were descending to was Stark's private lab, the very place Ethan was heading right now. "Is that some sort of code, like asking me to come upstairs to see your etchings?"

"No, no, no, no," Benji was chanting. "You're going the wrong way. Turn around. The bedroom's upstairs."

Stark blinked and focused on Will. "Are you flirting with me?"

"Well, yes. I thought that was the whole idea?" Will pushed the stop button, bringing the elevator to a halt; he braced his hands on either side of Stark's head and leaned in. Stark smelled good, whiskey and cedar; there was a spark of heat in Will's gut as he watched the dark brown eyes widen. His lips lowered to Stark's mouth, a gentle brush of skin along skin. "Private drink in the penthouse, show me the view, maybe more."

"Whoa, whoa," Stark pushed him back. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hey, you dragged _me_ out of the party." Brandt stood his ground, every minute suspended here time for Ethan to finish his part of the mission. "Is this some sort of game? Want me to be more aggressive?" Will slammed his body up against Stark's, feeling the muscles beneath his own, kissing him, sliding his tongue into the warmth of Stark's mouth. For a second, Stark didn't respond, staying still, hands clenched at his side, then he sighed and tangled his tongue with Will's. His hands slid around Will's neck, drawing him in even closer, and their hips came together, melding bodies. Turns out, Stark could really kiss, hot, sexy kisses that stoked a fire inside of him; Will felt his cock stir in interest and he couldn't help grinding himself along Stark's leg. Nothing like realism to sell it, he thought.

"You could have just said," Stark muttered when he kissed his way back Will's jaw and nuzzled against his ear. "You know I'm up for anything."

Will had to laugh at the man; he'd virtually forced Will along without so much as a 'you want to fuck?' and now he was saying Will should have said something? Strange guy. Good kisser, but odd. Well, what did he expect from a genius? "If I remember right, you didn't give me time to say anything."

"Jarvis? Penthouse, please," Stark spoke and the elevator jerked and started moving again. His hands caught at Will's shirt, tugging it out of his pants until Stark could get a hand on bare skin. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you. Just your timing kind of sucks."

"I'm at the lab, initiating entry sequence," Ethan's voice sounded in his ear, and Will bit back a groan, not wanting the others to hear just how much Stark's touch was getting to him.

"I'd say I'm sorry, Stark, but I'm not." Will's fingers' worked on Stark's buttons then dragged across the expanse of the revealed abs. Mouths tangled again and Will was half-aware of the door opening. They tumbled out into Stark's private living room, an astounding view of the city outside the floor to ceiling windows that he barely had time to blink at before his fingers brushed against cold metal, and he registered the blue glow coming from Stark's chest.

"Stark? We did you go back to calling me that, Clint?" Stark pushed back and stared at Will.

"What the hell is that?" Will asked at the same time, pulling open the shirt to reveal the arc reactor.

"Tony, what are you doing? I leave you alone for five minutes and you find someone's throat to stick your tongue down …." The other man in the room cut off mid-sentence, staring unabashedly at Brandt. "Holy shit."

Brandt stood, stunned. "Who the hell are you?"

"Whoa! Two of you? Seriously, Clint?" Stark's eyes darted between the two men, Clint in his jeans and t-shirt over at the bar, and Will's disheveled look with his well-kissed mouth. "Hey, in my defense, I thought he was you. Just bettered dressed." Stark held up his hands at man he called Clint; the man didn't appear anywhere in the information the IMF had given Will to prepare for the mission.

"Tony, you had your hands virtually down his pants," Clint said. "So, what, you have some unrequited burning lust for me?"

"Well, you do have a great ass. And arms. And, hey, I wouldn't turn you down," Stark shrugged as if it wasn't important, then looked at them again. "Dudes. This is like penthouse forum time, you realize that, don't you? Seriously threesome action."

"Tony."

"Stark."

The two identical men spoke at exactly the same time.

"Sir, I'm afraid there is an incursion on your private lab level. I have stopped the intruder and taken the precaution of subduing him," Jarvis' voice broke into the awkward conversation.

"The old 'distract the rich genius and break into his lab' ploy." Clint looked right at Will. "So you drew the short straw and had to seduce Tony? Did you get hazard pay for that?"

"Thanks," Stark mumbled. "So, what are you? CIA? NID? AIM? HYDRA? ABCDEFG? Too many damn acronyms."

"Damn it, we have a problem. I've lost contact with Ethan." Benji's worried voice sounded in his ear. "Stark may be on to us." Ya' think? Will thought to himself.

"The question is, who the hell are you? 'Cause you," Will pointed at his look-alike, "sure as hell aren't me. And you," he turned to the man who called himself Stark, "sure aren't Tony Stark."

"It keyed off of you, don't you get it?" Stark turned to Clint. "Opened a portal to another dimension where you were, only you're not you, you're whoever this guy is. And I'm not this world's me, I'm our world's me, so who knows where this world's me is because you are here and he's here, so there's no reason two mes can't be here."

Will had no idea what the man was going on about, and he looked at his look-a-like for clarification, but Clint just shrugged. "No clue. Tony does that sometimes, talks in circles."

"Sir," Jarvis began again.

"Yeah, yeah, you've got this guy's partner trapped downstairs. Just sit on him. We'll get there." Stark walked to the bar, shirt still hanging open, and sat out three glasses, pouring them full of whiskey. "I need a drink. How about you?"

"Sir." Jarvis was getting insistent.

"Jarvis, you don't happen to know where I am at the moment do you?" Stark offered the glass to Will and made the other man come get his own.

"You are in your living room, Mr. Stark."

"Nowhere else? There aren't two of me?"

"Sir, no. But there is …"

"Okay, then locate any and all Clinton Francis Bartons." He smirked at the middle name and the other man punched him in the arm, hard enough to move him, eyes narrowed in warning.

"There are no Clinton Francis Bartons located in the tower nor any of that name in any database I am capable of searching who match."

"Whoa. You don't exist, Clint!" Stark seemed to be having fun at the other man's expense. "Okay. Run facial software recognition on everyone in this room."

Will began to wonder exactly when this had all spun out of control. He was now sure that Stark … or whoever this guy was, cause Tony Stark did not have some sort of glowing circle implanted in his chest … had thought from the beginning that he was this Clint fellow. And obviously the two men knew each other, well past the point where they were sharing private jokes and thinking about shoving their tongues down one another's throats, but not doing it.

"William Brandt, agent of the Impossible Mission Force, team member with Ethan Hunt, Jane Carter, and Benjamin Dunn. Background unknown or redacted. I can keep searching, sir, if you wish, but I will need to access international files that you have personally said were off-limits," Jarvis very smoothly outed Will without hesitation. "Unfortunately, sir, I can find no records beyond Agent Brandt's to explain the presence of the third man. Perhaps a DNA sample from both would be in order? But, sir, I must inform you that you are about to have visitors …"

The elevator doors opened and four armed men stepped out, guns trained on them. Will stepped away, raising his hands; his gun was securely strapped to his ankle, but he couldn't chance reaching for it without a distraction. Clint, he noticed, calmly kept sipping his liquor, fingers tightening around the glass. Stark sighed and addressed them.

"Look. Whoever you are, I'm sort of busy right now. Make an appointment and come back, say, oh, three weeks from Tuesday at 4:27 p.m. I'll be sure to be out-of-town."

The leader of the bunch stepped forward and Stark's eyes widened in recognition as the bald Middle Eastern man smiled back at him.

"Mr. Stark. Please give us your new weapon. I know you are smart enough to not leave it lying around in your lab …" he glared at Brandt … "so if you will kindly tell us where it is, we won't kill your current boy toy." With a nod from him, two of the terrorists grabbed Clint by the arms, pointing a gun to his head. Will was surprised that the other man didn't fight back, just stood quietly.

"Should we call the others or can we have all the fun?" Clint asked, grinning.

"Thor wouldn't forgive us if we had a fight and didn't invite him. Jarvis, tell the Avengers to assemble."

"Avengers, sir? I'm sorry, but I do not recognize that term."

Stark jerked in reaction to the statement. "Guess it's just us then. Damn parallel dimensions."

Clint launched into action, breaking the hold and spinning faster than Will thought anyone could, grabbing the gun as he went, landing a solid kick in one of the men's groin, taking him down then he moved on to the other man, who was staring at his comrades still form. Will acted too, a roundhouse punch to the nearest thug, sending him crashing to the floor. To his astonishment, Stark took out the fourth, classic boxing moves and some martial arts mixed in; nothing in the file he'd read said anything about Stark being able to defend himself on that level of skill. Of course, it hadn't mentioned the glowing circle either. That left only the ringleader who held a small device in one hand, waving them off with the other.

"Very impressive, but you can stay right there or I'll activate the detonation device. Push this once." He did, "and it locates the cube. Twice, and it starts a self-destruct sequence, one I believe you, Anthony, created yourself." A soft hum filled the room, a blue glow emanating from behind the bar. "Ah, there it is. Hiding in plain sight?"

"You do know that Obadiah is going to turn on you, right? He has no intentions of letting you have the weapon." Stark stood rooted to his spot, glaring at the villain. "But then, you are Raza, leader of the Ten Rings, and believe you can do anything you want. Well, you're about to find out you can't."

Will knew those names – Obadiah Stane, Stark's friend and mentor, Raza, Ten Rings – and he felt like he'd walked into the middle of the third act of a play; he just hoped Benji and the others were working on a rescue for Ethan and sending help here.

"So you do know what your supposed friend is up to? That he's sold you out to the highest bidder? Poor Tony Stark, kidnapped and killed by terrorists." Raza wondered around behind the bar, looking for a way to open up the compartment that held the tesseract. "I expect him to double-cross me, do not worry. I have a back-up plan all in place."

Will didn't miss the by-play between Stark and Clint, the silent communication of two men used to working as a team. Was he seriously starting to believe the crazy parallel dimension thing Stark was spouting? That these two had come from another world, one where Tony Stark could kick ass and already knew about Stane's black market sales? Even as he wondered, Clint caught Will's eye, a clear signal of something about to go down, and Will tensed.

"You know, that cube is more trouble than it's worth. There's a Norse god with an alien army in the market for it who could stomp you flat in a blink." Stark strolled over to the bar, sat his glass down and poured more over the ice. As he passed back by, he ran a hand under the edge and a door popped open in the front, revealing the item they were all seeking. "Now I'm betting that you're not going to blow up the golden goose, so let's make a deal instead."

Clint reached for the cube, almost making it before Raza spoke. "I said I had a back-up plan." He pushed the button again, an unholy smile on his face. "For a glorious statement to the cause, I'll will make the sacrifice. Most of Manhattan gone in a blink, you and Obadiah with it. The ultimate checkmate, wouldn't you say?"

The cube whined, quiet at first, but growing quickly to a piercing howl. It tumbled off the shelf and across the floor; Stark struggled with Raza for the remote, probably thinking he could stop the explosion if he could get his hands on it. Clint reached for the cube at the same time as Will; maybe they had time to get it away from here. There was a helicopter on the roof, but that was a long shot. Raza got the upper hand and shoved Stark back; he fell into Will and they both went down, Clint and Will's hands touching the cube at the exact same moment.

A wave of blue spilled across them and the room froze, jerked like an old celluloid movie catching on the spool, a fission of energy running through Will's body then they were falling into blueness, the three of them drawn into the center of the light as the world went bright around them.


	2. I kissed a boy and I liked it

ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE #2

Aaron hugged the wall of the corridor as a group of scientists headed out to dinner, leaving the lab empty behind them. Brain turning over the parameters of his mission, constantly readjusting for changing variables, he estimated he had less than twelve minutes to get in and get back out before he was noticed. What he couldn't nail down was the impact the A. I. would have on his goal; he'd never run into anything quite like Jarvis before, and a complete schematic of the program was unavailable. Second hand stories were the most he had to go on; he just hoped that would be enough to get into one of labs and get what he needed.

Stark Industries had continued to work on the chems from the now defunct Outcome program; their stated goal was towards a cure for Alzheimer's and other degenerative diseases, and Aaron had discovered enough to know that was one of the avenues of research. But they were also working on what they called a 'super serum' to enhance more guinea pigs like him, and that he couldn't let stand, not when there were others out there already, other hidden program 'volunteers' who were suffering.

He ducked into the lab, using the stole i.d. card, a scientist picked precisely because he came and went at odd hours, a man with dark hair, taller and slimmer than Aaron, but at least in the same ballpark. Keeping his head down and shadowed from the cameras, he tapped into the computer system, pulled up the files he needed with yet another scientist's password and began downloading the information even as he uploaded the virus.

"Damn it, Clint. You don't think we just destroyed half of New York, do you?" Tony Stark, the man himself, staggered into the room, resting his hands on the table. "That gets worse each time." He looked around. "Did your doppelganger not make it?"

"Don't know," Aaron turned, casually minimizing the screen. He focused on Stark, getting a good look at the man. He wore an expensive suit that was disheveled, shirt unbuttoned to reveal a blue light glowing in the middle of his chest. Aaron tried not to stare at him; obviously Stark thought he was someone he knew, and Aaron would prefer to keep it that way.

"Figured anything out about this world yet?" Stark asked. "Who we are?"

That peaked his interest. What was up? He just shook his head rather than risk an answer.

"Hey, anyway, about the whole 'tongue-down-the-throat-of-the-other-guy' thing? We're okay right?" Stark seemed to be waiting for some sort of answer, circling the table as he did to where Aaron was standing. It suddenly seemed clear to him that Stark and whoever he though Aaron was were lovers and Stark had been caught kissing someone else, probably drunk, a condition Stark seemed to spend a lot of time in.

"We're fine," Aaron answered; he pressed Stark up against the edge of the table, making sure to put his back to the computer which was finishing copying the files. "After all, you're Tony Stark. People throw themselves at you all the time." He leaned in and brushed his lips over Stark's, a soft kiss of a forgiving lover.

Stark hesitated, lust warring with suspicion in his eyes. "Is that really you? 'Cause fool me once, fool me twice, I'm an idiot, right?"

"I'm me." That was certainly true. And why Stark thought he knew him, well, Aaron didn't really want to look a gift horse in the mouth. "And I'm fine." This time he added some heat to the kiss, trying to convince Stark of his earnestness. It helped that Stark was pretty damn attractive, and Aaron found himself responding when Stark returned the kiss, his tongue sliding into Aaron's mouth to stroke along his teeth and tangle with his own.

"Damn it, Clint," Stark breathed against Aaron's lips, and then he was pulling Aaron in snug, fitting their hips together so Aaron could feel the hard bulge rub against his own growing erection. Kisses melted with intensity, and Aaron lost count of the clock in his head as he body took over; he ground shamelessly against Stark, the friction of their bodies hot, driving his long repressed needs. "You have the worst fucking timing."

"Actually, I think my timing's pretty damn good, don't you?" A man who looked just like Aaron said, coming into the lab through a side door with a second look-a-like. "And here you are again with one of my clones; I'm starting to think maybe I'm missing something."

Stark pushed Aaron back, and he calmly fell on the computer, tugging out the jump drive and palming it. Yeah, he wondered about the two other guys who looked like him, but he had a mission, Stark's hot kisses or not.

"Clint." Stark turned to look at them "He said he was you. Answered to your name, even. In my defense."

"Sure, Tony," Clint answered, stepping in front of Aaron to block his escape. "What's your name and why are you here?"

"I work here," Aaron went for the innocent routine.

Clint was skeptical. "Nope. You're an agent here to get information. Or steal some info. Tesseract? Glowy cube thing?"

Aaron had had no idea what the glowy cube was, but he was damn sure not going to admit what he was there for. "Sorry, you've got me all wrong. Just a scientist."

"Nah, Clint seems to gravitate towards the same work in every universe," Stark said. "You're a spy. Or an agent. Or something like that. Jarvis, i.d. please?"

"Aaron Cross, Outcome operative. Born Kenny Ketchum …."Jarvis began.

Aaron reacted, lashing out at Clint who blocked the blow, as fast a response as Aaron had ever seen. He tried to kick the man's feet out from under him, but he was ready for that too, capturing Aaron's wrist and wrenching his arm around behind his back; nimble fingers slipped the drive out of his hand and tossed it to Stark. Clint held him tight, pushing him against the table. Aaron tried to butt his head backwards, but Clint dodged that and wrapped his other arm around Aaron's chest, bringing their bodies together.

"Listen. Whatever you're up to, we don't have a dog in that fight. We can help each other out of this and all get what we want."

"It would help to know what 'this' is, you know." That was the other look-a-like. He looked pissed off and none-to-pleased to be part of this. "One minute, there's a nuke about to go off and then we're here? Is this some sort of science experiment? Stark tech that no one knows about? And why the hell do you two look just like me?"

"Later, Brandt." Tony brought up the screen of the computer, cursed, and pulled out his pocket tablet. "Damn virus in the system. Anything we plug in will be exposed." He simply slid the drive over the top of the handheld device then projected the information in the air. Brandt's eyebrows went up, and Aaron cursed softly. He made another try to buck Clint off, but Clint let his full weight press down, the warmth of his body seeping into Aaron's. Damn it, Aaron thought, he needed to get laid and soon considering the way he was responding to first Stark and now this guy.

"Super Serum? Hell. What am I into here? Hold on," Tony surfed the internet, pulling up data at a very fast rate. "No Steve, no robot in New Mexico so no Thor. Wait, here's some stories on Bruce, he's around. No SHIELD. And goddamn it, Stark Industries is into chemical enhancements, in bed with shady government organizations? Shit. I'm a putz in this world."

"Does he ever answer anything?" Brandt asked Clint, frustration evident.

"Nope. Half the time I just nod and pretend to listen." Clint grinned back, trapping Aaron's hips with his own. "Stop wiggling. You're only making it more uncomfortable."

"Told you. Penthouse forum time. Foursome. Going down in history as my best idea ever." Tony's look was salacious; he even licked his lips as he winked at Clint, then he addressed Aaron. "What were you going to do with this? Sell it to the highest bidder? I can erase it right now if that's the case."

"No!" Aaron protested. He didn't want to say anything, but he couldn't let the serum go "There are people who need it, people who've been cut out of the program or disavowed. They're in for a hell of a ride without the chems."

"Ah … Project Outcome was it? Yeah, I remember hearing a trial balloon floated about that. Treadstine, Treadshow … Treadstone. That's it. I refused to have anything to do with it." Stark tucked the drive in his pants pocket. "Or at least in my world I did. Looks like I agreed here."

"Treadstone was burned to the ground," Brandt said. "Even the whistleblowers were discredited in the end. There were always rumors of others like it, though. We keep tabs on the operatives we know about." Aaron swiveled his head around to stare at the man who was probably a government agent. This just kept getting worse.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do." Clint spoke and Aaron could tell he was getting tired of dicking around. "We find the damn Tesseract, and you figure out how to get us home. All of us. Brandt to his universe and us to ours. Then I'm going to kick your ass from here to tomorrow for getting me messed up in this crazy world hopping."

"Sure you don't mean kiss my ass there, Hawk?" Tony said, accompanied with an eye wiggle.

"Tony," Clint's voice was soft and menacing.

"Fine. But we have a massive foursome orgy first, right?" Tony was pushing it, but Aaron could tell that, despite the men's current predicament – whatever it was – they were good friends. Otherwise, Stark would be getting a punch in the face.

Clint ignored the taunting. "Aaron, right? I'm going to let you go now so we can make a deal here, one that benefits all of us." He eased back and Aaron actually felt a little disappointed when the heat withdrew. Standing up and rubbing his wrist, he took a step away.

"Well, this has been one of the weirder experiences of my lifetime," he said as he backed towards the door. "Won't say it's been fun or pleasant. Just weird." He turned, only to run smack into the door which wouldn't open.

"Jarvis, where is the Tesseract?" Stark asked as Aaron tried the door again. "Emergency protocol. Won't open until I say so. May as well sit down."

"That information is need-to-know," Jarvis replied.

"And I need to know." Stark's fingers flew across the virtual screen. "Why are you locking me out? I created this system, so I know … Damn." He came to a dead stop, a rare look of panic crossing his face. "Fucking parallel worlds. Clint, we've got company on the way. I set off an alarm when I asked about the Tesseract. I can get the doors open; there's a safe room behind my lab, a dead zone." Tony kept working, rewriting code as he spoke. "This world's me must have built it in for an escape. Best if I'm the only one here when they get here."

"We can take them Tony," Clint argued.

"Not the point. We need to know where the cube is, which I can do, and it'll be a lot easier if I don't have to break you out of prison when the time comes." The screen disappeared and Tony walked over to Aaron. "You're on Jarvis' radar now, so the only way out of this is to help us now; I promise you'll have the serum." He turned back to Clint. "Take the back door. You know where the lab is. Behind the wall where the Mark VIII should be. I'll key it to open for you."

They could hear the footfalls now of the approaching security men.

"I've cleared the way for you. As of now, Jarvis will recognize Clint's voice print. Stay with him and no one should stop you," Tony said.

"You going to be okay?" Clint asked

"Peachy. Get to go see a ghost. Now get the hell out of here and think about foursomes."

….

"For god's sake, Anthony. I'm tired of this childish behavior. What the hell did you think you were doing?" The voice was familiar and Tony had to struggle not to cringle like a child in the face of the man's anger.

"Not thinking at all, Dad." Howard Stark sat across from him, older, but very much alive. No wonder the company was involved so deep with the military and the government. His father had always had connections.

"Don't trot out that name now that you're in trouble. Again." The man sighed, sat back and crossed his legs, distain writ large on his face. "This is beyond the pale, even for you. God, Anthony, you've shown no interest in anything to do with the company. Why now?"

"You're Howard Stark, that's for sure." Tony walked to the bar and poured himself a drink. "You've got the Tesseract somewhere." Tony saw the surprise on his father's face, and he wondered briefly about what he was like in this universe. Obviously not in touch with the company's research. "Yeah, I know all about Steve Rogers, the super solider program, the cosmic cube, the serum, Treadstone, Outcome. You're a piece of work, Howard, in any reiteration it seems. The Tesseract. Where is it?"

"Why do you even care?" Howard demanded. "You told me to quit telling you those stories a long time ago."

"Because there are some very nasty people interested in that damn cube. And I kind of like New York City the way it is, thank you." Tony swirled the alcohol in the glass, taking a long sip before he set it down. "I can contain it, Howard. And we need to do that now. You figured out that it's a gateway, yet?"

Howard flinched and looked hard at his son. "Gateway? What do you know?"

"More than you. Get it here, first thing tomorrow morning, and I'll show you."

"If you've been working with someone …" Howard's face turned red, and he visibly had to calm down. "Fine. We'll talk about this later. I have a meeting. It will take time to get the cube." He seemed to deflate, lose some of his anger. "Tony. I just want you to grow up and stop this rebelling. We have a company to run, and I know you are capable of it." He shook his head and turned to go. "Jarvis will ensure that you stay here."

Tony said nothing, waiting a good five minutes after the door closed before he pulled out his pocket tablet and accessed Jarvis' programming.

…

"I just want to get out of here and get back to where I belong." Brandt was yelling at Clint now, angry and, well, Clint sure as hell couldn't blame him. At least Clint was used to Tony's shenanigans; both Brandt and Cross were out of their league when it came to Stark craziness.

"We need the cube to make that happen, okay? So I suggest we sit down and rationally talk about …" Clint tried to be reasonable, but Brandt was having none of it; his fist connected to Clint's jaw and Clint saw stars. "Damn it. That hurt."

"Hey, that's not going to help," Cross stood up and tried to step between them. "I don't know what's going on, but overreacting isn't the answer."

"Yeah? Well I think these chuckleheads blew up half of Manhattan in my world or universe or whatever. I think I can overreact if I want to." He swung again, but Clint deflected the blow and Brandt's fist plowed into Cross's midsection instead. Then it was a free-for-all of blows; the three men were beating the shit out of each other, taking out their frustration with fists and feet. Clint crashed across the table, knocking it over; Aaron slammed Will into the wall, shaking loose a picture. Bloody lips and busted knuckles were followed by bruises and aching bodies. Aaron bounced a foot off the wall, kicking up and out; Clint stopped.

"Parkour?" he asked; he kicked Will in the thigh, knocking him back.

"Krav Maga?" Will asked. Brandt went through a series of moves that backed Aaron into the corner.

"Muay Thai," Aaron supplied as he pushed Will back into Clint with rapid fire hand movements.

Clint used the edge of the bed to launch himself into a flip. "Circus."

The other two stopped in mid-swing. "Circus? Really?" Will was astonished.

"Yep. The Great Hawkeye. I never miss." Clint smiled. "I think I win."

"Damn, can't compete against that," Aaron picked a chair and set it back up so he could sit. "Are we done with this now?"

"Actually, no." Will caught Clint and pushed him up against the wall, bracing his arm across Clint's chest. "What's the deal with you and Tony? He didn't put up much of a fight in the elevator and wasn't playing hard to get with Aaron here."

"Um, he's Tony Stark? Will sleep with anything that moves?" Clint offered, but deep down he did worry about it. Twice now, Tony had let his guard down because he thought it was him.

"Right, so there's nothing there? You won't mind if I tap that? Right here, in front of you?"

It was so strange to see his own face so close, his eyes looking at him, challenging him. "You have my blessing. Both of you. I'm sure Tony won't mind."

"You are full of shit," Will replied. "Repressed as hell?"

"Hey, I am most definitely not repressed. I have a nice active sex life, thank you. Tony and I are friends. That's all."

"Uh-huh. Let's test that, shall we?" Will pressed his lips to Clint's, aggressively taking control; Clint shoved him back with his hands and pushed away, glaring at him.

"I see you started without me." Tony surveyed the scene as he came into the room. "Don't mind me, I'll just turn this chair over and watch."

"Did you find it?" Clint asked as Will let him go.

"Be here soon. We're off the grid until then. Daddy's too interested in figuring out what I know about the cube to renege."

"Howard? He's alive?" Clint knew Tony had conflicted feeling about his father and talking to him, even an alternate universe Howard, couldn't have been easy. "You okay?"

Aaron snorted at the question and hung his head to hide his smile. "Repressed," he muttered under his breath.

"Bastard didn't age well, that's for sure. Now, weren't we doing something much more fun than talking? I'm sure there are supplies somewhere around here." Tony started opening drawers until he found a stash of condoms and lubricant. "Bingo! Seems some things stay the same. What say we drink some of that fine whiskey and entertain ourselves?"

"I'll take that whiskey." Clint walked over to the bar – leave it to Tony to have a full-stocked panic room – and poured a full glass of whiskey, taking a long drink that burned as it went down. "You guys have fun. Don't let me stop you."

"Your loss," Tony mumbled; he reached for Aaron, tugged on his belt loops and reeled him in for a kiss.

He knew Will was watching his reaction, but he didn't give a damn, settling himself into a chair with a bottle nearby, filling Will's glass when he held it out. It wasn't like watching porn, those perfect actors with their contorted faces; no this was real people, and infinitely hotter because it was Tony and Aaron, a man who looked just like him. Tony's hands slid up Aaron's arms, and their heads turned for a better connection, the kiss deep, tongues involved; Clint's cock stirred and his breathing hitched a little. Pulling back, Tony shed his jacket, tossing it carelessly across a chair – how many times had Clint seen him do that after a meeting? – and then his hands were under Aaron's t-shirt, pushing the cotton up as he went, baring taut abs to his searching fingers. Tony's shirt was next to go, and Aaron stopped to look at the reactor, touching it lightly, tracing the outer edges. With a growl, Tony yanked off Aaron's shirt and pulled him back into contact for another kiss.

"You sure about sitting this out?" Will asked, putting down his now empty glass just as Clint filled his up again. "You sure there's nothing more to this?"

Clint scowled at him and then his eyes were drawn back to Tony and Aaron who were kicking off their shoes, bumping together as they reached for their belts. Will stepped in, shucking off his shirt as he helped ease Tony's pants and underwear down and off. Clint tried not to stare, honestly he did, but there were suddenly three very naked, very good-looking (weird to think that about himself), very aroused bodies in front of him, brushing and touching and rubbing against one another; it was impossible for his cock not to harden and ache under the zipper of his jeans. Hands clasped Aaron's ass as Tony's mouth dragged along Aaron's neck; Clint couldn't help but see Tony's rock-hard cock jutting forward, grinding up against Aaron's equally engorged one. It wasn't like he hadn't seen Tony naked before – the showers in the gym were communal after all and Tony did have a habit of walking around with very little in the way of clothes - but this was much more intimate of a moment, his cock flushed, the face filled with intense pleasure, and Clint had to shut his eyes for a moment to block out the raw need that threatened to swamp him and force him out of his chair. When he opened them again, Aaron was looking right at him, his blue-grey eyes wide as Will's hands circled both Tony and Aaron's cocks, encouraging them to thrust up into his fingers, his own body plastered to Tony's back, his tongue licking up the outer circle of Tony's earlobe.

"Fuck," Clint breathed to himself and gave in to the demands of his body; his hand moved his own cock, palm rubbing along the hard length. Fingers shaky on the glass, he took another long swallow of whiskey as Tony's eyes squeezed closed, and he arched his back, fighting to keep in control, to hold back, the struggle evident on his face. Trapped between the friction of the other two men, thrusting up in unison with Aaron, two mouths biting and licking their way across his skin – Tony skated along the edge and Clint could feel every second of it rocketing right to his crotch.

"Oh, god," was all Tony said through clenched teeth when he finally came, thick ropes of white spattering on their hands and chests, Tony's head falling back on Will's shoulder as he shuddered through his orgasm. It took a feat of raw willpower for Clint to stay seated, and he gripped himself through the heavy denim as his cock throbbed in time with the sight. As Tony came back down, Will and Aaron guided him over to the bed; Aaron sprawled on his back, sliding over to make room for the others. Tony plastered his mouth on Aaron's skin, kissing a line down the smooth chest, stopping to nip and suck on the nipples, ending up on his hands and knees, his body on display for Clint's eyes to rove over. Will tossed the condoms and a tube of lube on the bed, opening and unrolling one for himself; his fingers teased Tony's ass, skirting around the tight circle, avoiding his sensitive cock, causing Tony to push his hips back into Will's hand with a chuckle.

Tony took another packet and slowly sheathed Aaron's cock with it, a wide grin on his face as he let his hands roam all along Aaron's inner thighs, parting and sliding out of Clint's view; Aaron's face told the rest of the story – and Clint had a moment to wonder if that's what he looked like, if he scrunched his nose and bit his lip in the exact same way. His hand rubbed harder and then Clint was unzipping his jeans, freeing himself to stroke along the length, matching the motions of Tony's tongue as it licked a long stripe up the underside of Aaron's cock, circled the head and licked back down. Oh, god, the sounds they were making – groans and sharp breaths and little short moans punctuated by curses – and then Tony's lips parted and took all of Aaron in, and Clint thought he'd come right then and there, sitting on the chair, just watching. Tony moaned around Aaron's cock, and Clint's eyes were drawn to Will who had slicked up his fingers and was pushing one into Tony's ass, slow and steady, giving Clint a perfect view of both Tony's mouth going up and down and Will's finger going in and out. Fuck, but Clint could imagine that it was his dick that Tony was working on, close his eyes and see that dark brown hair in his lap, feel the suction and the bump in the back of Tony's throat, and if that wasn't enough, now he could picture his fingers wrapped in the tight heat of Tony's body, feeling the smooth curve of his ass as Clint held him steady, opening him up, knowing that he was going to sink into the heat in just a few moments.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Clint cursed, his hand moving quicker now, keeping pace with them as Will added a second finger and Aaron began thrusting into Tony's mouth.

"You know you want to," Will looked over at him, never stopping the rhythm that had Tony riding hard already. Clint gritted his teeth, determined to not do it, to not give in to this primal lust that would change everything, but then Tony pulled off of Aaron and turned his head. Dark brown eyes, blown wide with lust, stared at Clint, and he could only throw his head back and let himself go, coming hard and fast, spurting across his fingers and thighs. Tony watched him through the whole thing, never breaking the contact even when Clint lost focus at the intensity of his climax.

He didn't see Aaron leave the bed and cross to his chair, but there were calloused hands pulling him up, taking off his shirt, pushing down his jeans, and he went with it all, lethargic and momentarily sated. He bare ass met the fine cotton of the bedspread and then he was on his back looking up into Tony's face, staring at that enticing mouth, the one he'd fantasized about, had jerked off in the shower pretending it was wrapped around his cock. A slick finger was pushing inside Clint, and Tony swore and groaned, his eyes squeezed shut at something Will had done; despite having just come, Clint's cock twitched, showing its interest in the proceedings as Aaron spread Clint's legs, lifted him and put a pillow under his hips.

"Going to fuck me or what," Tony complained. "Get to it already."

"No patience, Stark." Clint had to laugh at Tony. The man was getting his orgy and here he was bitching about it.

"Look who's talking, Mr. 'I'm just going to watch'," Tony smirked, and the gleam in his eyes made Clint want to kiss it right out of there.

"Jesus, Tony, I just thought … oh, fuck …" Clint arched up as Aaron's second finger found just right spot, pleasure so sharp that he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. "This just might kill me," he managed to get out as Aaron's demanding fingers worked him open, adding a third and brushing that spot again and again..

"You and me both…ah …" Tony's words ending with a small sob as Will pulled back and positioned his cock at the entrance, waiting until Aaron had Clint ready; they both pushed in at the same time, in unision. Clint's hands clenched the bedspread, unsure what to do with his hands, and Tony's head hung down, his hair falling over his forehead.

"Do it," Aaron said, sliding out and pushing back in, harder now.

"Do it," Will said, hands clenching on Tony's hips as he began to thrust.

"Do it," Tony pleaded, yearning darkening his eyes to black.

"Fuck it," Clint groaned; he wound his hands into that hair, messing it up. In one smooth motion, he clenched the back of Tony's neck and dragged his mouth down until Clint could surge up to meet him. It wasn't a kiss, it was a claiming, a way to devour him, to turn him inside out, tongue thrusting, lips grinding together. Hunger flared to life as something clicked into place in Clint's chest, the rightness of the taste of Tony's mouth, swallowing his groans, frantically drawing air in through his nose so he didn't have to break this connection. When Tony's fingers grazed his chest, stroked over his half-aroused cock, Clint jumped as if an electrical current ran through him. Suddenly he couldn't get his hand around Tony fast enough to stroke in time to the hard thrusts shaking them both; it felt like time stopped and there was nothing but being fucked hard, stroking Tony's cock, kissing his mouth, and driving for something elusive, something Clint had never felt before.

Finally, Clint was consumed by the weight of Tony's cock in his fingers, the tremors as Tony hardened fully, the strain evident as they tumbled together over a precipice, mouths still locked. Aaron was just behind them, stuttering and coming with a loud groan; Will took a few more thrusts before he was done. And still, Clint didn't let go his hold on Tony, even though they were both gasping for air now, Tony's head resting on Clint's chest as the aftereffects rippled through them. Clint could feel the stubble burn on his face from Tony's goatee, and his fingers idly threaded through Tony's hair, unaware of how soft and gentle he was being.

"Best idea ever." Tony gave Clint a strange little half-smile, caught been self-righteous arrogant Stark and vulnerable Tony.

"Fuck you, Stark." Clint groaned, pushing Tony off of him. Thank god for California king size beds; Aaron was collapsed next to Clint and Will had sprawled out on the other side.

"Next time, Barton." The wolfish smile hit its mark and Clint closed his eyes, as his cock, sated and tired, let reality pour back into his brain. Goddamn it, he'd fucked Tony. Okay, maybe not fucked him, but watched him get fucked and jacked him off – all of which would be alright if they hadn't kissed. Hell, Clint was so screwed.

"Stop thinking about it," Will offered, lifting up on one elbow. "You'll drive yourself crazy."

"Thinking is overrated," Tony agreed; he'd managed to roll onto his back and put his head on Clint's shoulder, just in the nook of his arm. "A glass of aged Scotch, now that is always welcome. If I could get up, I'd get one."

A cell phone buzzed somewhere in the pile of shed clothing; Aaron, being the closest, hung off the edge of the bed until he found Tony's palm tablet, much to the amusement and ribbing about fine asses from Tony, for which Stark earned a punch in the arm.

"Ah, the Tesseract will be here in, let's see, less than five hours. So like Howard to set a god awful early meeting time just to piss me off. Well, I'll be certain to show up stinking of sex and half-drunk then."

"God, Tony, maybe you really aren't any different from this world's version after all," Aaron teased.

Tony cocked an eyebrow at the exhausted men. "Nah, my stamina's even better, I'd lay odds. So who's up for round two?"

Groans greeted him, and Clint smacked him on the head.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony spun the numbers again, viewing them from a different direction. No matter how many times he tried to make it work, something was wrong, as if the center was missing. Theoretically, he understood exactly how to make the Tesseract open a portal to the right place and time, but the simulations kept falling short. He wanted to curse, but didn't want to wake the others who probably weren't really asleep anyway, mostly just dozing, because that's what spy/undercover/secret assassin types did, slept with one eye open. They knew when he'd gotten up and settled in the chair with his tablet, and he'd bet they knew exactly what he was doing as he worked through the wee hours of the morning.

Reality was, he didn't know what he thought or felt right now. Yeah, he could objectively see what he needed to do – fairly simple really – but there were those damn emotions and entanglements that made things so much more complicated. Why had Clint resisted? Why had he been resisting for so long now? Tony had practically thrown himself at Clint, done everything but strip naked and bend over the table, handing Clint an industrial sized bottle of lube as he did. Yeah, that probably wouldn't have worked either. At first, he'd thought it was because Clint was hetero. Just because he'd tap anyone who caught his interest – it was more than gender that attracted Tony - didn't mean he didn't respect other people's choices. He'd still flirt, of course, he just wouldn't expect any response. But then he'd stumbled out of his lab at some ungodly early morning of the hour and caught the goodbye hotness between Clint and that guy he was seeing … what the hell was his name? Robert, Richard, Roland, something with an R … going at it heavy in the hallway by the elevator while they thought everyone else was asleep. Just the memory of that made Tony's libido wake up; Clint in sweatpants, no shirt, bare feet, his tongue in the other guy's mouth …

Okay, thinking like that wasn't going to solve the problem of how to get them back home. He needed to focus and not get distracted by the half-naked male bodies on the bed, all of whom had Clint's ass and those dips in his back that just begged for someone to lick them. Actually, there were differences – yes, Tony had noticed during last night's activities, thank you very much – some scars missing, new ones in other places, Brandt was a little softer, Cross harder, leaner. Different backgrounds left different marks on their personalities; Brandt more of an intellectual, less of a smartass; Cross more of a loner, quieter all around. They weren't Clint, not matter how much they looked like him, and if anything proved it, that kiss - scorching hot, blood straight to his dick, mind blowing – made it clear just how much Tony wanted Clint as opposed to the others. Hey, they were hot and he enjoyed it, but whatever was happening with Clint? Whole 'nother ballgame, as they say.

They'd never talked about, never brought it up, and Clint would probably have never acted on it at all if they hadn't fell through this rabbit hole – and even then he'd been pulled into it reluctantly. But this had been building since the first time Clint - wounded body, haunted eyes, deep in mourning for the supposedly dead Phil – had wandered into the common room and taken up residence in Tony's favorite spot on the couch, throwing popcorn at him when Tony insisted he move. They'd fallen into a friendship, something different from any other relationship Tony had in his life, a kinship of fucked-up psyches and equal parts smartassery and daredevilness. Tony had Pepper, who kept him in line, told him what to do, was his conscience and mother and motivator and best friend all rolled into one; he'd thought he loved her once, but she set him straight and had a great relationship of her own now even if she still nagged Tony about everything. Then there was Rhodey, best friend, combatant, a different kind of moral compass. Rhodey was the good guy Tony could occasionally corrupt, who would keep him pointed in the right direction, remind him of what a hero really was – a man who gave all for his country. Plus Rhodey knew secrets that no one else … no one … knew.

Clint, however, never told Tony not to do something, never demanded he attend a meeting or stop playing games or quit drinking or get some sleep or deal with the world like a grown up. Oh, Clint had his looks down cold … Tony particularly liked the 'you are the world's biggest fucking asshole' one that Clint kept in reserve for times Tony was really going around the bend … but, mostly, Clint was an equal, just as likely to need reining in as Tony himself. And Tony loved that about the two of them; they seemed to reach some sort of equilibrium with the craziness when they were together that made them work.

So, of course, Tony had to go fuck it all up by wanting to get into Clint's pants, picturing him naked almost all the time (he especially enjoyed doing that during those damn long debriefings after fights. Made them almost worth it. Still he'd rather be actually doing something about the massive boner the thoughts gave him instead of casually trying to stroke himself under the table). He wanted Clint to fuck him, ride him hard and make him come until he couldn't think straight. And he wanted to see Clint on his knees, sucking him in, and Clint on his bed, spread out naked in front of him and underneath him, his hands all over Tony's ….

"You got it figured out yet?" Clint asked, and Tony literally jumped, dragging his mind away from that precipice and covering his bulge with his tablet.

"Almost. It should be right; I don't know why it isn't working."

The others were stirring, and Tony glanced at the time.

"It's because Clint isn't the center of it," Aaron said. "You're assuming he is. And he's not."

Will nodded his agreement; Clint looked puzzled. "You're too close to see it," Will said to him. "In every universe, here we are … look-a-likes, but not really you. The only variable that has stayed the same in each of the three …"

"… was Tony Stark," Aaron finished. "Always a Tony. Same name, same place."

"Damn," Tony breathed. They were right. He'd missed it, too wrapped up in thinking that Clint, because of his exposure, would be the key. No … "it's both of us. Me meeting you or someone like you, someone who will be this universe's you. Will at the party. Aaron in the lab. My hand on your wrist when you touched the Tesseract in the lab. God, it's the two of us." He dropped immediately back into the equation, making the changes, and everything clicked into place; it was simple, he saw. He could send Will back, get Clint and himself home, and be sure that Will's Manhattan wasn't a flattened pancake.

"Tony can you …" Clint started to ask, but Tony waved him away; he didn't need the distraction right now. The answers were cascading into his head, playing out the possibilities to their ends, calculating the odds. Data came in from Jarvis, he sent some texts and, finally, sat back and cracked his knuckles.

"Got it." He tossed the jump drive at Aaron. "This is for you. Made a few modifications; three doses and all enhancements should be permanent. Doesn't solve the fact that Stark Industries is already working on the next generation, though. You'll need help to deal with that." He stood and pulled his shirt on. "We need to get Will, you and me within touching distance; I've already uploaded the program."

"Let me guess. Parallel universes?" The Tony of this universe was standing in the doorway, leaning against the jam. Everyone turned to look at him; his hair was a little longer, his ratty t-shirt didn't cover an arc reactor, but he still looked exactly like Tony.

"How the hell could you know that?" Aaron demanded. Other Tony surveyed Aaron from head to toe, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Let's see, the three of you bear a passing semblance and a duplicate me sent me some very interesting pictures of what was going on in my safe room. It's the only logical answer," he said as he stepped inside and smirked at them.

"Oh, god, yes, he's a Tony," Clint groused. "You sent him pictures?"

"Didn't have any video," Tony shrugged. He did what he needed to get himself here; he knew he couldn't resist a paradox with sex involved. "So," he turned to Other Tony. "How much do you know about the Tesseract and what Howard's up to with Treadstone and Outcome?"

"Nothing, of course. I'm just a billionaire playboy. What would I know about creating super soldiers, the hunt for Steve Rogers, and phenomenal power in an itty bitty living space?" His eyes swept over Clint and Aaron and Will, calculating and challenging. "Which one's yours?"

"Hey," Clint protested. "I don't belong to anyone."

The two Tonys nodded in unison. "That one, I take it?" Other Tony asked.

"He's a pain in the ass, but it's a mighty fine ass, I must say," Tony answered with a look thrown in Clint's direction. "So, you're more interesting in pissing Howard off? 'Cause I can give you plenty of ammunition for that." Tony tucked the tablet in the pocket of his jacket as he finished getting ready. "It's almost show time, folks. Howard said 7:30 a.m. sharp in his lab."

"And you believed him?" Other Tony asked; he made no move to leave his spot. "News flash. Howard lies."

"Well, duh," Tony shot back and had a weird moment of deja vu – he was snarking with himself. Oh well, he talked to himself all the time anyway. "Aaron, I need you to go with this Tony and run interference with Howard. He's expecting me to show up anyway, and he won't be happy if you appear with a new boy toy to show off."

"Yes, you do know him, don't you?" Other Tony straightened and walked over to Aaron. "Fine ass indeed. You'll do. And then we'll talk about how to throw a wrench into daddy's little 'build a better soldier' program. I think you'll like that."

"Will, Clint, you're with me. We'll be on level 82 with the real Tesseract. We won't have much time before the alarms go off, but all we need to do is touch it."

"Wait, last time we did that we ended up here. What's to say we'll go back to the right universes?" Clint asked.

"Attraction," Other Tony supplied. Clint started to protest, but Other Tony kept talking over him. "Each universe will have minute differences at the sub-atomic level; things from the same universe should seek out each other when put in close proximity, like magnets. If the settings are right, the cube should pull you back into your own worlds."

"So," Will said, "I jump back just in time to get blown up?"

"Nope. My calculations suggest that the amount of power needed to transfer us to this universe would have drained enough from the self-destruct to not set off the chain reaction. The room might be blown to bits from the backlash … along with Raza and his men, we can only hope … but New York should be safe. And I think you'll end up back in the ballroom again; that's where the pull will be strongest. When you get there, find your Tony and warn him about Obadiah and the kidnapping plot. You may find him to be helpful, and I'm sure you won't have to seduce him for information … unless you really want to, of course." Tony gave Will a bold wink.

"Obadiah up to his tricks there too?" Other Tony asked. "He's tried twice to kidnap me, to get me out of the way or discredit me. Howard's too blinded by their history to see it."

"Yeah, well, in a strange way, he made me the man I am today." Tony tapped the arc reactor, a shared secret with Clint. Though he rarely talked about his time in captivity, Clint had read his file and knew just how close Tony had come to dying in those caves. "Almost succeeded, but failed spectacularly in the end. He got what was coming to him."

They were ready to go. He stopped to wish Aaron luck and to pat himself on the back, literally. God, he hoped this worked. He knew the math was right on, but, well, he wasn't 100% sure of the exact outcome. Still, if the theory about attraction was right, then surely he and Clint would end up somewhere together.

…

The world took its sweet time to quit spinning this trip through the looking glass; Clint staggered back into the edge of a work table, knocking some tools off onto the floor. Tony was nowhere in sight, just the same as he'd been every time they'd shifted. It had all been laughably easy; Other Tony and Aaron had obviously done a perfect job of keeping Howard busy until the very last second when the alarm had blared just as he and Will were about to touch the cube.

"Damn it, I'm beginning to hate that," Clint complained. The room certainly looked familiar; Dummy was whirring, and a robotic arm was reaching to pick up the items and put them back. There was Tony's half-eaten pastrami sandwich he ordered from the deli earlier. Maybe …. Just maybe.

"Jarvis?" Clint asked. "Who am I and where is Tony?"

To anyone else that would be a strange question, but the A.I. answered without hesitation. "According to my sensors, you are Clinton Francis Barton, aka Hawkeye. Master Stark is currently in transit via the elevator on his way here."

"Everyone else?" Clint asked, still feeling shaky.

"Captain Rogers is in the game room playing _Medal of Honor_ with Thor. Agent Romanov is currently at SHIELD headquarters attending a briefing. Dr. Banner is in his lab where he has been working since early this morning. Ms. Potts has sent three reminders that Mr. Stark has a meeting in Los Angeles next week and needs to read the updated files she sent." The last was addressed to Tony who was strolling in the door.

"Ah, yes, home again, home again, jiggity jig. Seems nothing has changed. How long were we gone Jarvis?" Tony slapped Clint on the back, and his fingers lingered for a few seconds, a warm trail as they slid down Clint's arm.

"Aside from your change in location, my sensors register no time lapse, sir. I did, however pick up two spikes of energy from the Tesseract, the second stronger than the first."

"Let's run a data comparison with the previous uses of the Tesseract …." Tony started.

"Fucking son-of-a-bitch." Clint slammed his fist into Tony's jaw, snapping his head back. "Not even a 'sorry, Clint' or and 'I'm an asshole, Clint,' just right back into it without even thinking about what could have happened?"

Rubbing his face, Tony shot back. "Sorry, Clint. I'm an asshole, Clint. Want to talk about it, Clint?"

"God damn it, Tony. You are a piece of work, you know that?" Clint tucked his hands in his pockets so he wouldn't punch the idiot again.

"Been told that before. And that I'm a damn good kisser, but you'd know about that now, wouldn't you?" Tony leaned back against the work bench, obviously taking great pleasure in poking at Clint.

"I knew you were going to be a jackass about this. You've never going to leave it alone are you?" Not that Clint really wanted to go back to pretending there wasn't any heat between them, but Tony wasn't going to let it rest. "Just keep pushing until you get what you want. So cut to the chase and tell me what it is, Tony. You want me to disappear now? 'Cause this is a big ass tower, and I can find other places to hang out."

"BZZZZZT," Tony made a buzzer noise. "Wrong answer, Legolas. Pick another category and remember to phrase your response as the form of a question."

And now Clint was getting even more frustrated; Tony was in one of his manic moods, and there would be no rational talk until he got what he wanted. "What the fuck do you want, Tony? This isn't some romance novel, and I sure as hell am not going to sweep you off your feet and carry you into the sunset. You weigh too damn much."

"Aw, come on Katniss. You know me better than that." Tony wiggled his eyebrows and raked his gaze over Clint's body. "Already seen your face when you come. Going to make me beg for it? Or should I do something that I need punishing for?"

"Fucking hell." Clint hesitated, knowing exactly what Tony wanted to happen, his brain still spinning with reasons why he shouldn't. "You are the most stubborn, fixated, fucked-up guy I've ever known."

"And that's why you like me." He closed the distance between them, stopping just inches from Clint, close enough to scramble Clint's thoughts even more. "Come on, Clint. Do it."

He slammed into Tony's body, propelling him back, rattling the table as he shoved his tongue into Tony's mouth, ground his cock down on Tony's hip. Nothing soft or easy; if Tony wanted it hard, Clint could do that. He bit down on Tony's bottom lip, broke the contact long enough to yank Tony's shirt off and then his own before he leaned down and ran his tongue around the metal curve of the arc reactor; Tony's hips thrust up in immediate response, and Clint sucked a nipple in, ruthlessly nipping at the sensitive nub with his teeth.

"Fine, Tony. Hard and fast, just what you're begging for." He flipped Tony around and pushed him down on the table; hard copy blueprints, tools, and sundry other items were shoved out of the way. Without pause, Clint was dragging down Tony's jeans, fingers dragging along the crack, pressing up along the half-aroused cock, giving the head a little twist that made Tony growl in his throat.

"Bottom left drawer. Save the touching for later, Merida. Fuck now." Leave it to Tony to try to be in control.

"I know how to handle a toppy bottom, thank you very much." There was lube and condoms in the drawer and Clint tried not to think about why Tony kept it in the lab. Hell, he knew Tony had a myriad of lovers. Who was he kidding?

Tony lifted up on his elbows. "I knew you couldn't sit in that chair all night and watch."

"Shut up, Tony." Clint pushed him back down, using his forearm to press him into the table; gel pooled on the small of Tony's back and Clint enjoyed the way Tony jumped at the cold on his bare skin. He dragged his fingers through it, pushing a glob along the swell of Tony's ass and slathering it around his tight hole. "You want it rough? That's what happens when you're a fucking tease who strips down right in front of me and gets fucked by two men you've just met." Clint didn't wait, shoving a finger past the muscle into Tony's heat. "You fucking loved every second of it; you got off just having their hands on your cock, didn't you?"

"Second strike." Tony groaned as Clint thrust in and out, working him open. "I got off on you watching me." Clint added a second finger and he knew Tony had to feel the burn, that they were going too fast, but damn if Tony didn't arch his back and push into Clint's fingers. "Got off on the fact they looked like you."

"Fuck, Tony," Clint's own breathing was getting ragged and his cock was hard and aching, demanding he move quicker. "Made me come by just looking at me. Can still feel your fucking hand on my cock." He jammed a third finger in and hit the right spot in the warm heat; Tony ground out a curse and tried to lift up, but Clint put his whole weight onto Tony's back, knocking the breath out of him as he slammed him back down. "You know this is going to change everything, and you just don't give a damn."

"God ... Already changed … just do it … want you to … fuck! … quit talking about it … holy hell …" Tony was gasping with each pass of Clint's fingers, and Clint smiled fiercely as he listened to Tony lose his cool, devolving into begging. "Okay … shit … please … fuck, Clint …"

"Did you think of me when Will was inside you?" Clint paused only long enough to roll on a condom, slick it up, then he was pushing his cock, inch by inch, inside of Tony. When Tony jerked his hips and tried to buck him in faster, Clint smacked the curve of Tony's ass, hard enough to leave a vivid red handprint. "I wanted it to be my cock in your mouth instead of Aaron's; I've wanted to bend you over this table so many times, have you in my mouth, up against a wall after a fight."

Tony groaned. "Move, damn it, before I come like a schoolboy from just listening to you. I've got a reputation to maintain."

Clint put his free hand on Tony's hip, gel-covered fingers sliding as they gripped above his hip bone, and he pulled back until just the tip of his cock was inside, keeping the passage open, and then he thrust all the way until he was completely buried, his balls smacking Tony's ass.

"Yes." Tony almost barked his pleasure at the motion. "Do that. Again."

It was easy to comply because it was what Clint wanted to do, what his cock was demanding and that body part was definitely in control right now. No, that wasn't right; Clint's head might be disengaged, the part that worried about repercussions and what would happen tomorrow shut down for the moment, but there were other organs actively involved. His gut was roiled with the rising need that would have to be released soon, and his heart stung with repressed emotion, the fuel that drove him to lose control and pound into Tony. From the sounds Tony was making, Clint was finding his prostate enough to leave Tony incapable of coherent thought; when Tony cursed his name, Clint began to stroke Tony's very erect cock with slick fingers, twisting and sliding in time to his thrusts until Tony arched up and cried out as he came all over the table and Clint's hand.

"Big table on the Helicarrier has a deep edge. Thought about jacking you off, right under Fury's nose, making you come quietly while everyone else looked on." Tony's voice was hoarse and deep, filled with pauses to gulp down breaths and take the punishing pace Clint was setting as he pushed towards his own climax. "Every fucking time you argue with me about movies, I think about shutting you up by fucking your mouth, right there, on the couch."

"Tony." Clint moaned as he thrust one last time and came for what seemed like hours, but was really only a very long minute. He sagged forward, resting his head on Tony's shoulder blade. "Jesus fucking Christ. What you make me do."

"Excuse me, but I think you were a willing participant both times."

God, Tony would argue anything; even with Clint buried hilt deep inside of him, Tony had to be a smartass. With a long-suffering sigh, Clint pulled out and shuffled his weary body over to a trash can; he tugged off the condom and threw it away, taking a paper towel from the dispenser by the sink to clean himself up.

"First important rule of fucking Tony Stark," Tony reached his hand out and Clint passed a towel to him. "No getting weird afterwards. Really good sex is to be savored and enjoyed without getting mental about it."

"Oh, hell no. You do not have rules for fucking you. That's beyond arrogant, even for you, Tony."

"You know what I think?" Tony found his shirt under another table and dragged it on. "I think that we were supposed to be friends in all those universes. Will was already on his way to seduce me. Aaron would have run into his Tony. That's why they so easily fell under my rather bounteous charms. Probably going to end up in bed with their Tonys."

"Are you honestly using the 'we're soul mates in multiple universes' argument here? You?" Clint didn't know what to make of that; sure, it had occurred to him when Aaron and Other Tony had seemed to hit it off so quickly, but he couldn't believe that Tony would even bring it up.

"Hey, I'm hungry. You hungry? I'm thinking sushi. You want to get those spicy Mexican rolls you like so much? I'll get you out of those clothes and we can take our time while I use that very fine ass as a plate." Tony completely changed the subject, and Clint let him. Later. Yeah. Talking later was good. "You might not know it, but I've got this thing about food and bodies."

"Seriously? Your porn is organized by kink on your DVR, Tony. I'm very much aware of what you like." With Tony leading the way, they left the lab and headed for the elevator.

"You've been snooping on my DVR?" Tony asked.

"You said to help myself." Clint knew that Tony had been drunk off his ass when he'd said that, but Clint counted it. "So I did. You missed a few categories though, so I added some of my own." The elevator door opened and Steve was inside, a sweaty towel around his neck from a strenuous workout. He eyed the two of them, hesitating when they both laughed.

"Good night in the lab?" Steve asked.

"Interesting one," Tony said, and Clint had to smother his very sated smile. Interesting, indeed.


End file.
